deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Esdeath vs Lady Maria
Prelude The battle of blades round two. The fire and the flame of Lady Maria from Bloodborne locks blades with the cold-hearted Esdeath from Akame Ga Kill! Interlude *Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uihVrASDQhU * Ike: Blades, magic, speed, these two female warriors show their might in battle. Nova: They fight with poise. And swords Ike: And it's a clash of fire and ice... Nova: It's Esdeath, the Ice Queen... Ike: ...facing Lady Maria of the Astral Tower Nova: I'm Nova, that potato is Ike. *indecipherable* Death Battle time! Esdeath * Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dgpudZxLdTk * Ike: In the land of Akame Ga Kill, prestige supersedes competence. At least for most people... Nova: Esdeath defied the odds and became someone who was the true embodiment of power. Raised in horrible conditions to rise to----''' Ike: A murderous Ice General, let's be honest here. '''Nova: *sigh* Fair enough. She's murder Elsa. Ike: That's a bit generalized, child, but yes, she's a murderous person. Nova: So let's get started with the Empire's Strongest General, Esdeath. She was born part of the tribal Partas Clan in the Northern Frontier, where resources were limited and tribal conflicts were common. Her mother was killed while she was incredibly young and for this reason, her father trained her to be a skilled and dangerous warrior. This training got her comfortable with torturing living things. But then something snapped... Esdeath: The strong survive and the weak die... Ike: That was the mantra her father taught her to believe and the fundamental way the universe worked to her. When her village and her father were completely slaughtered, she decided that strength was the only thing that truly mattered. She pledged to seek more power, more strength, and more prestige. It was this determination that drove her into the arms of the Empi're.' Nova: Her time in the Empire can be considered...rather successful, to say the least. She rose to become considered as the most powerful warrior in the military, gain control or a large army, and became close counsel with the the Prime Minister. She was even sent to tame her chaotic homeland: the Northern Frontier. Ike: This campaign would elevate her status in the empire to that of a legend. She was able to control the chaos and defeat a united resistance army with ease, taking over 400,000 prisoners of war and not only defeating their hero, but breaking him with torture before humiliating him and executing him. Esdeath proved her ruthless nature and power with this campaign. Nova: Ike? What do you expect from someone who believes in social darwinism..? Seriously? Anyways...Esdeath's next task would prove much more complex, hunting down Night Raid, an assassin group who hunted down the leaders of the Empire an executed them, a vigilante jury, if you would... Ike: As one could imagine,someone incredibly powerful would be needed to take down Night Raid. Of course, that's exactly what Esdeath is. She was trained in combat since she was a toddler, and this makes her extremely dangerous in combat. She's able to take down massive danger beasts for fun and can fight entire armies BY HERSELF. Nova: She's a strong independent woman who doesn't need your damn army! She's also been able to fight multipe teigu users at once, and due to her army training, is incredibly lethal and dangerous with just her rapier. She was able to fight off Akame, someone who can kill with a single strike due to Murasama, with just her rapier. Ike: She also has her own Teigu: Demon's Extract. She received this for proving her ability to the army, being the only known user of it. It allows her broad cryonetic powers from hurling icicles and pillars of solid ice at her opponents to freezing a lake in an instant and so much more. Esdeath managed to do something impossible and create her own trump cards for her Teigu... Nova: What Ike failed to mention is that Demon's Extract originally had no trump card, but she created three of her own: Mahapadma, Ice Cavalry, and Ice Storm Commander-in-Chief. These three abilities have unique and insane capabilities. Mahapadma is capable of freezing time and space for a moment, Ice Cavalry can summon an army of ice-centaurs to her side, and Ice Storm Commander-in-Chief can kill the entire population of a continent with a "Russian Winter" Ike: So condesending... She's also been shown to levitate with her ice and she's a master strategist. She's also incredibly intelligent, shown expertly dissecting human bodies! She does this to come up with new and more barbaric ways of torturing the weak. Esdeath truly is ruthless. Nova: that's also her greatest weakness: Esdeath is categorically insane. This lead to her fixation on Tatsume, something which hampered her efforts against Night Raid. In combat, she's made assumptions that have cost her on numerous occasions and is overwhelming arrogant, viewing herself as the strongest of them all. ''' Ike: Despite these weaknesses, she may have a point. The Ice Queen is among the most dangerous warriors in the Akame Ga Kill! Universe and someone who you would never wish to have to fight or even cross eyes with. Lady Maria *que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mByDcrNSV0* Ike: Sometimes those with the purest intentions have their lives turned to ill for no fault of their own. '''Nova: Oh so Maria get's special treatment but Esdeath is called a villain? Ike: Yep. Nova: You just don't like anime. ''' Ike: No, Maria's just actually a good human being unlike the Ice Queen '''Nova: Oh shut up. Ike: Well then let me do the character profile. Nova: No, just point to one example of their difference! Ike: Maria didn't freeze a damn continent! Nova: touche... Ike: Can we please get started now? *Nova is hear grumbling in the background* Maria: A corpse, should be left well alone. Oh, I know very well how the secrets beckon so sweetly. Only an honest death will cure you now. Liberate you from your wild curiosity. Ike: I'll take that as a yes. Lady Maria was born in Cainhurst, being directly related to the Queen, Annalise. There's not that much more known about her beyond that in her early years, only that she had a disdain for traditional Cainhurst ideals and valued skills. Using her skill in combay, she decided to join Gherman and the First Hunters. Nova: She fought the beast scourge of Yharnham for some time, which is why Ike defended her earlier, but would cast down her weapon, bearing it no longer. Now, there's no definitive statement on why she did so, but it can be assumed that she gave it up due to the events of the Fishing Village and the descration Kos. She slipped back into the Hunter's Nightmare, leaving Gherman behind. ' Ike: Unfortunately there's not much lore to Maria, and the connections to Kos and the Orphan can only be assumed by the clues left to us...Damn you Miyazaki! But one thing that we can be sure of is that Maria is a competent fighter, to say the least. She was considered the right hand of Gherman for a reason and she was incredibly skilled with her twin blade Rakuyo and pistol Evelyn. '''Nova: As Ike mentioned earlier, she opposed the views and prized power of Cainhurst, blood. Instead, she valued skill and dexterity. This made her a perfect match with the twin blade Rakuyo, which she can split into two if she so pleases. She also moves at a devastating pace, hardly giving her opponent s enough time to breathe let alone fight back. ' Ike: However, just because she despised the use of blood magic doesn't mean she can't use it herself. She can apply her blood magic to the blades, increasing her range and damage. If she gets desperate, she can imbue that blood with explosive fire and levitate. This increases her power output and speed to insane levels, making her even more dangerous, like a cornered wolf. '''Nova: This is why Ike is a furry. Ike: Fuck you. Nova: *laughing* Despite her ability in combat and incredible speed, she hasn't proven that durable. She can be defeated by a matter of hits by another hunter and in game terms has a rather small healthpool. Nothing in her lore suggests she has the durability of the like of Queen Annalisa either, so if someone can manage to connect, they can bring her down. Ike: That's a big if, however, her insane speed and strength makes her among the most dangerous combatants in Yharnam and one of the single most capable hunters there is. Death Battle! Ike: Those are the combatants, that's there abilities, do we have any more reason to wait? Nova: No, lets get to the death battle now! Esdeath calmly strolled towards the massive looming clock tower nearby. Rumors had swirled of this area being home to so called "Great Ones", beings of massive power, or so she heard. Kos, it was, was in this nightmarish land, and bafflingly, it had perished. Esdeath thought to herself, wondering what could possibly defeat something with that much power, if the rumors were true about their strength. Esdeath: The strong survive and the weak die… She repeated the one phrase she had lived by for ages. It had to be true, even in this strange land far from the Empire. It was the universal law of nature. Certainly more powerful was to come in this village than those beasts she’d fought through in the garden. But to get there, she’d have to find her way through clock tower. She grinned a bit, imagining what sort of torture she could inflict on whoever led here, placing her hands on the doors to the tower and swinging them open. What was that? A corpse in a chair? Was that all in the way of Esdeath towards the swamp below? She approached the corpse, covered in blood, like its throat had been slit. Female, she presumed, but very well dead. Perhaps a subject for dissection, she hadn’t had the chance for that since she killed Chelsea. She touched the body and a chilling voice filled the air. Maria: Hm...a visitor? How unexpected… Maria stood, facing the blue haired intruder as she drew Rakuyo, snapping the blade in two and readying for combat. FIGHT!!! *Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8mByDcrNSV0 Maria stepped towards the intruder, swinging her blades low across her body in an attempt to strike. Esdeath jumped back, drawing her rapier and parrying the attacker away. Both combatants jumped back to opposite sides of the room, readying their blades. The Hunter took a step and dashed quickly towards the general, meeting their blades between themselves and locking eyes. Maria: You will not find your enemies here. Esdeath: my enemies are the weak. It’s the general rule of nature, and I shall see it true Maria: Tch. You are misguided. Esdeath powered away Maria’s blades and flung the hunter across the room. Maria got up and locked her blades together and thrusted them straight at the Ice Queen, but Esdeath was there to parry, striking the blade aside and kicking Maria into the wall, laughing sadistically and stabbing Maria in the back with her rapier. Esdeath: You are destined to fall to me, you cannot overcome that. Maria: Power, vanity, arrogance..that can only get you so far. Maria lashed out at Esdeath with her blades quickly, marking two slight cuts across. Esdeath parried another slash, but was unable to stop Maria, as she drew Evelyn and fired at point blank range. The Ice Queen barely managed to dodge the shot when yet another strike was coming her way. Esdeath was able to meet both blades, and the hunter staggered before her. Esdeath smirked sadistically, stepping in front of Lady Maria and driving her rapier straight through her stomach before kicking her with the heel of her boot, casting her across the room and through the chair in the middle of the room. Esdeath: The law of the world is survival of the fittest. I have no time for those like you who believe in pity parties of the failure. Maria simply stood up in the middle of the room, driving Rakuyo into her own stomach and drawing them out, coated in her own blood. Esdeath was taken aback by this, not stunned, but intrigued. She stepped back as the Hunter charged towards her. Esdeath thought she was out of range of the attack, but the blood itself extended the weapon’s range. Before Esdeath could even adjust to this newfound range, she felt something ripping against her shoulder and she went flying into the door of the tower, falling to the ground as Maria readied another barrage. Esdeath readied her blade, barely managing to deflect the newfound barrage of attacks by the hunter. She flipped over Maria, landing behind her and connecting a critical slash, before suffering another onslaught. Esdeath struggled to catch her breath, pinned against the doors of the Clock Tower, she still seemed triumphant to the hunter, confusing Maria. Esdeath laughed a bit maniacally. Esdeath: You think this is a deficit I can’t overcome? You belong with the rest under my boots! * Que: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ggx-vQQILh8 The room lit up with a light blue from Esdeath's hands as a barrage of ice shards flew towards Maria. She parried and dodged most attacks, but a few connected nonetheless. Maria braced herself, concerned with the sudden magic her adversary had deployed, she turned to try and counter attack, only to see Esdeath levitating off the ground. A massive column of ice appeared directly in front of Maria, smashing into her and breaking the wall behind her, destroying the clock tower. Maria landed down below in the Fishing Hamlet, seeing the general leap at her with the rapier. The two clashed swords again and Maria flung the attacker away, into the Hamlet. A horn of ice readied from Esdeath’s magic and struck Maria, throwing her into one of the buildings. Maria struggled to her feet as the Ice Queen launched an attack with her rapier, but the hunter cast her off into an explosive oil urn. Maria used this time to resort to her desperate last form of magic: flame. She levitated and her blades ignited as Esdeath stood back up. As she faced the lady, Esdeath left her jaw dropped from Rakuyo being driven deep into her shoulder blade. The flame caused an enormous pain, and the General struggled to push off the Hunter in a flurry of follow up attacks. Esdeath: I let my guard down...that won’t happen again. Esdeath used her ranged ice spells in an attempt to stop the fiery attacks from Maria, and they did slow her. But they only managed to slow her. Maria kept charging, landing blow after blow. Esdeath lept into the air, and Maria followed, kicking off a rooftop and driving the sword of Rakuyo into her chest, and firing Evelyn at point blank range as well. Esdeath felt her wounds ravage her body, the pair crashed down on a coastline, a large white carcass lay on the shore. There was no choice, Esdeath had to use her trump card: Mahapadma. As Maria stood in front of her, a dark blue ball of energy formed in the palm of Esdeath’s hands, and time stood still around her. Esdeath prepared another ice pillar, blasting Maria into the air. The general ran up the pillar quickly as time unfroze, flinging her opposition into the air. Maria fought back, the two parrying each other mid-air as they both fell to the ground. Esdeath landed first, gracefully and smirking. Maria facing the threat. A horn of ice appeared from the ground, impaling the hunter through the gut. She coughed up blood and Rakuyo dropped from her hands. In a desperate last stand, she drew Evelyn and lined up her shot, the gun ringing out in the air. Esdeath dodged the shot with relative ease, barraging Lady Maria with icicles. Esdeath: Why don’t you surrender now and lick the heels of my boot? The horn vanished, leaving the wounded hunter stranded. She weakly picked up Rakuyo as Esdeath advanced, barely managing to parry each successive blow. One strike toppled the injured huntress, her strength gone as she could no longer even wield Rakuyo. She struggled to reload her pistol, but the Ice Queen crushed her wrist with the heel of her boot, and plunged the rapier into the neck of the defeated hunter. K.O.!!!!!!! Esdeath is seen cleaning her blade quickly, in preparation for her inevitable next fight. She turns to the shoreline corpse and sees a shifting under its skin, and a nightmarish wailing fills the air. The Ice Queen grins, knowing she finally found what she came here for: More power. Conclusions Nova: This was honestly an exceptionally close fight Ike: Yeah, in terms of base fighting capabilities, they scaled well with each other. Maria and Esdeath were equally skilled with Rakuyo and the Rapier. The Teigu and Blood Arts also more or less balanced it out.' '''Even their differences balanced out rather well. '''Nova: Esdeath had a durability advantages, but Lady Maria had a speed advantage. These two abilities make it almost impossible to predict a winner, if--' Ike: It hadn't been for one thing, t-- Nova: No shut up this is my part. The Trump Cards. The Trump Cards Esdeath has at her disposal, particularly Mahapadma, are massive advantages in one-on-one combat. Esdeath could turn the battle on it's head when it seemed like Maria was beginning to overwhelm her. Ike:Being able to freeze time is just such a massive advantage, who knew? Long story short: Esdeath was just too cold for Maria! Category:Ike Maus Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles